


Better Not Understand

by NamelessMoogle



Series: Random Requests [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Food, Friendship, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Understanding, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Based on the request: A Yosuke that can’t find his appetite to eat despite feeling hungry and it must have this sentence: “That doesn’t even make sense.”





	Better Not Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [condemned-snek](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com), for the request!

Though Yosuke Hanamura worked at a mall that included the largest supermarket _and_ foodcourt in the region, food was far from something he could enjoy at Junes. Within the concrete walls, food meant work -- a lot of work -- to him, not a source of energy and joy.

Things weren't so bad when he worked on the stock, since it was not much different than working in some other department. The foodcourt was hell on earth for someone who had to work there, drowning in the stench of whatever the customer happened to be waiting for.

"How can you say that, Yosuke?" Teddie asked one day. "It's the _foodcourt_!"

"That's exactly why, Ted. It _is_ the foodcourt."

Everything in the human world wad precious to the bear, even the mundane tasks and insipid food that had long become a part of Yosuke's daily life. He wasn't surprised when Teddie shook his head and sighed.

"That doesn't even make sense."

_I hope you'll never understand this one, Ted._

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
